Salvation
by Dqueen00
Summary: Hermione es atacada por Greyback en plena guerra con intenciones indecorosas, pero alguien consigue zafarla de las garras de esa bestia. Sin embargo todos sabemos que el hombre lobo no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo... Rating M por violencia explícita en primer capítulo y posibles Lemmon.


Capítulo 1:

Me desperté en una cama que no conocía. La luz que venía de fuera me cegaba los ojos como si llevase unos cuántos días durmiendo. Poco a poco fui acostumbrando la vista y pude ver con mayor claridad. Parecía la habitación de un hotel, era un sitio lujoso, antiguo y decorado con mucho gusto. Miré a mi alrededor y le vi a él, sentado en el escritorio, con las manos en la cabeza, pensativo, parecía preocupado, fue entonces cuando los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza.

FLASHBACK

La guerra estaba en pleno apogeo, sin querer me había separado de mis amigos, no sabía dónde estaba Harry, ni Ron, ni nadie. Todo por perseguir a esa maldita zorra de Bellatrix y devolverla todo el dolor que me causó en casa de los Malfoy.

Trataba de buscar un punto de referencia en el bosque prohibido que pudiera darme una pista de dónde estaba, pero nada, solo árboles y más árboles hasta que una forma oscura y desconocida se me abalanzó tirándome al suelo. Cuando lo miré a los ojos lo reconocí perfectamente. Greyback, ese maldito engendro me tenía atrapada y a su completa merced.

-Vaya vaya… pero quien tenemos aquí.- Su aliento olía a sangre por todas las víctimas que se habría cobrado, ya que él prefería no utilizar la magia para acabar con sus presas, pues eso es lo que eran.- La apetecible sangre sucia. Por fin he logrado encontrarte, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo darte caza.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MONSTRUO!- Me propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara y apretó aún más el agarre de las muñecas, era imposible zafarse de él, su fuerza era sobrehumana.

- ¡CALLATE! Deberías estar halagada de que un sangre pura como yo quiera hacerte lo que yo pretendo.- Su lengua me recorrió la cara y las nauseas se agolparon en mi garganta. Sabía cómo se las gastaba Greyback, cuanto más gritaban, más se excitaba, así que traté de mantener la calma. – Ya que no me dejaste disfrutar con la otra puta hace un rato, vas a cobrar por las dos.- Sabía que se refería a Lavender, a quién había matado hace un rato.

Me rasgó la ropa con violencia, dejándome marcas por todo el cuerpo y me propinó varios golpes intentando hacerme gritar, pero no le daría esa satisfacción, al menos lo trataría por todos los medios, y funcionaba, pues empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Vamos grita para mí zorra, sangre sucia.- Ese golpe fue directo a las costillas.

-Aaaaaahhhh, maldito hijo de puta.- No lo pude evitar, sentí como el hueso de una de ellas se rompía.

Entonces se bajó los pantalones, un solo grito hizo que se le empalmara a aquella bestia.

- Mucho mejor...- Estaba apunto de hacer todo lo que quisiera conmigo cuando una conocida voz sonó detrás de él.

-Quítale las manos de encima Greyback.- Era Snape. No sabía como sentirme en ese momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿me estaba ayudando? No podía ser, él estaba en el otro bando...

-Lárgate Snape, esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Te digo que la sueltes, y debes obedecerme, sabes perfectamente que estás a mi cargo, perro sarnoso.- La voz del profesor sonaba amenazante, mucho más que cualquiera de las veces que podía haberle escuchado.

Greyback hizo caso omiso, podía notar su miembro palpitando encima de mi, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, presa del pánico y de un asco atroz. Una arcada salió de mi garganta sin poder contenerla y Snape rió.

-¿Ves lo que provocas en las mujeres? Ni si quiera una sangre sucia como ella querría acostarse contigo. Ahora, si no te levantas, acabaré contigo, sabes que no tengo ningún reparo.- Le apuntó con la varita y el hombre lobo me soltó, pero no podía levantarme, me dolía demasiado el cuerpo por culpa de la paliza que ese engendro me había propinado.

-Levántate Granger.- dijo con dureza.

-No... no puedo...

Severus seguía apuntando a Greyback con la varita mientras se acercó hacia mi y me levantó bruscamente agarrándome por el brazo.

Entonces fue cuando apareció Bellatrix.

-¡Eres un traidor, siempre has estado bajo las órdenes de Dumbledor! Greyback, acaba con ella, yo me encargo de él.

Un destello verde salió de la varita de la bruja y el maldito perro sarnoso se abalanzó sobre nosotros justo en el preciso momento en que Snape nos hizo desaparecer. Nos salvamos por los pelos y yo debí desmayarme en el trayecto.

FIN FLASHBACK

Le miré por unos instantes, no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado ¿De verdad estaba en nuestro bando?¿Por qué me había salvado?. Tosí con fuerza y noté el terrible dolor en las costillas.

- Por fin se ha despertado.- dijo sin mirarme.

-pro... profesor...- A la voz le costaba salir, debía llevar varios días dormida.-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo...

- 3 días.

-¿qué ha...- Parecía como si pudiese leerme la mente.

-Ganamos.- Ahí fue cuando me miró por primera vez.

Suspiré aliviada y me acordé de mis amigos.

-Harry y Ron...

-Sus amigos están bien.- dijo secamente.- La señorita Weasley también.

-¿Dónde...

-¿No se cansa de preguntar nunca?- parecía molesto como de costumbre.- Ellos están bien y nosotros estamos en España.

Abrí los ojos asombrada.

-¡¿En España?! Pero... yo... ¿ellos saben que estoy aqui?

-¡¿No se entera Granger?! Para ellos está desaparecida en combate, muerta, ¿lo entiende? ¡MUERTA!


End file.
